The price of not caring
by pomme-violette
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un O.S. de True Dawn. Les pensées d'Harry, après avoir vu un souvenir de Tom Jedusor, ne sont pas exactement celles que Dumbledore aurait voulues.


Titre : The price of not caring.

Auteur : True Dawn

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : T pour contenu explicite.

Personnages : Harry, Voldemort, Dumbledore

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quant à elle, appartient à l'auteur : True Dawn.

Résumé de l'histoire : Les pensées d'Harry après avoir visionné un souvenir de Tom Jedusor n'étaient pas vraiment celles que Dumbledore aurait voulues.

* * *

_Oh Dumbledore, vous vous êtes trompé! Vous vous êtes entièrement et totalement trompé. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait ?_

Dumbledore m'avait montré des souvenirs de Tom Jedusor pour me prouver qu'il était diabolique depuis le début.

J'ai vu ça différemment. J'ai vu un garçon qui avait été abusé et mal-aimé. Je me suis vu.

Les gens ne naissent pas mauvais.

D'accord, ils pouvaient y être plus prédisposés ou mis dans des circonstances où ils auraient de plus grandes chances de le devenir mais quelque part, sur cette ligne, il y avait un choix.

Certaines personnes ne remarquaient pas qu'elles sombraient. Cela se faisait si doucement qu'elles ne le voyaient même pas alors que d'autres faisaient ce choix pour le pouvoir. Ou la revanche.

Dumbledore avait dit que nous étions différents.

Je sais mieux que ça.

En grandissant avec les Dursley, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi juste pour leur faire du mal. Moi aussi j'ai volé des bibelots et les ai cachés, comme de petits actes de rebellions. C'était le seul acte de déviance que je pouvais faire. A la fin, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me débarrasser d'eux…quel qu'en soit le prix.

Quand j'ai appris la magie, ma première pensée fût comment je pourrais leur faire payer.

Tom Jedusor est peut-être tombé mais au moins il l'a fait de sa propre volonté.

Et vous auriez pu stopper ça Dumbledore, si vous aviez regardé un petit peu plus loin. Vous avez vu un garçon de 10ans et un descendant de Serpentard. Vous avez vu le mal. De cette façon, vous avez-vous-même été plus rempli de préjugés que ce que vous prétendiez qu'il était. Vous avez vu un Serpentard et n'avez pas pris la peine de lui venir en aide.

Il y a un prix pour la négligence.

Vous aviez vu le mal. J'ai vu un garçon qui avait juste besoin d'un peu d'attention.

Bien sûr qu'il voulait être spécial Dumbledore ! On lui avait dit qu'il n'était personne toute sa vie.

Vous ne pensiez vraiment pas au fait que je puisse penser à la même chose ? Nous voulions désespérément tous les deux une vie différente.

Il a grandi non désiré et seul et, quand mes parents sont morts, vous m'avez condamné au même enfer.

Et vous l'appeliez le mal.

_Ne voyez-vous pas l'impact Dumbledore?_

Les moldus lui ont dit qu'il n'était rien et il cherche désormais à les détruire. Vous et les autres pensez qu'il est mauvais parce qu'il était à Serpentard alors maintenant il essaye de vous tuer aussi.

Je parie que lorsqu'il a commencé à Poudlard, les Sang-Pur l'ont regardé de haut, en croyant qu'il n'était qu'un Sang de Bourbe. A quel point est-ce ironique qu'ils en soient à baiser le bas des robes d'un Sang-Mêlé et à passer leur vie en étant torturés par lui ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'inquiète de la pureté du sang autant que vous le croyez.

A la fin, il veut juste faire du mal au monde.

Après tout, vous l'aviez blessé en premier.

Et vous auriez pu stopper ça imbécile. Si vous et le reste du monde aviez juste essayé de l'aider.

Vous avez créé votre propre ennemi Dumbledore. C'est vous qui avez créé Voldemort.

Tout ce temps passé à l'observer sans que vous ne l'ayez jamais véritablement vu. Vous l'avez condamné mais vous n'avez jamais essayé de le sauver.

Il m'a dit une fois que nous étions pareils et il avait raison. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne fais pas ce qu'il a fait?

Après tout, je hais le monde autant que lui. J'ai été blessé par les moldus, déclaré mauvais par tout le monde, j'ai été regardé de haut par les Sang-Pur.

Dumbledore, c'est parce que j'ai vu ce que je pouvais devenir si jamais j'allais trop loin.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour, comme lui je ne l'ai jamais connu.

Vous n'avez jamais admis vos propres erreurs mais vous êtes tous trop content de dénoncer celles des autres. Vous avez fait une erreur avec Tom Jedusor et maintenant Voldemort veut votre mort.

Personnellement, je pense qu'il en a le droit.

Vous auriez pu le sauver. A la place, vous l'avez condamné. Et à son tour, il a condamné le monde.

_Oh Dumbledore, vous vous êtes trompé._


End file.
